The Secret Party After Bridgettes Gone Original
by Phoebe097
Summary: After Bridgette leaves TDI, the boys host a party... no particular reason, just... a party. But when teenagers and alcohol collide BAD THINGS HAPPEN.Pairings: Gwen/Duncan Leshawna/DJ Geoff/Bridgette... maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

A N:HAha! Here's the original cause I was bored! Enjoy!

Geoff looked up. The stars were out, just like Bridgette and him use to watch at night. He was tied up outside for not voting her off, for obvious reasons, and so the boys hung him upside down from the tree just a little ways from their cabin.

He sighed, "I never should have agreed to the alliance…" he said to himself and before he fell asleep, he thought he saw Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, and Izzy sneaking over to the boys' cabin…

"Shh!" Leshawna whispered to Izzy, who was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Do you want to wake Geoff up and get us all caught?" she scolded

"Wait… I thought Heather and was the only one who didn't know about-"

"Duncan said they were not to be trusted."

"But-"

"Do you _really _want to piss off Duncan?"

Izzy nodded "Nooo…"

It was agreed after the hide and be sneaky challenge that Duncan, DJ, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Izzy and Owen would have a sleepover to celebrate for probably the last time when they could all just hang out and party- without it being ruined by geeks, drama queens and losers. Owen wasn't supposed to know but Izzy told him anyway. Lindsay had come up with the idea of really late at night so they wouldn't get caught on TV because Duncan and DJ had some… certain games… in mind. Later Duncan informed Leshawna and Gwen that Geoff wasn't invited for punishment, even though his girl _was_ just voted off the island. Gwen felt sorry for him, but I guess he _had_ betrayed the boys in a way.

"Tell me again why Heather's not invited?" Lindsay complained

"Oh Lindsay, you poor, poor soul…" said Gwen


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay was confused at Izzy's statement. But she decided to laugh it out. "Oh, Izzy you are SO funny!" Everyone stopped walking and looked at her.

"I'm not poor, I'm rich!" Gwen and Leshawna just shrugged at eachother and continued sneaking over to the boy's trailer.

"OOOOOOOO! I FEEL LIKE WE'RE IN SCOOBY DOO! DADA DADA DADADADA DAAAAAA DA DA DA DA DA!" Izzy attempted to whisper.

"Umm, Izzy hun, that's Pink Panther." Leshawna told her. Izzy didn't hear- or more likely didn't listen to- Leshawna and instead continued to "sing" the theme song until Gwen reached the boys door. She was just about to knock when Izzy ran ahead of her and bust the door open, "SURPRISE!" she shouted, nearly setting Duncan on fire. "Hey where's Owen?" she asked calmly

"SHIT IZZY! I was lighting the fucking candles when you nearly gave me a heart attack dammit!" Duncan shouted.

"Owen said he was going to bed early, so he left for somewhere else." DJ answered Izzy.

"Whoa…" Gwen said, peeking around Izzy. The cabin was covered in dimly lit candles and red silk was draped around the windows. The beds were all neatly made with black sheets tucked in on each one of them. The floor couldn't be seen under all the soft pillows and blankets covering it. And somehow there was a TV. It was on but with only static showing and… a brief image of Chris, Chef, and Owen all watching a camera in the room eating popcorn and laughing?

_Whatever, _Gwen thought _How did they get all this stuff anyway?_

Duncan noticed the expression on Gwen's face as she stepped out from behind Izzy. She looked like a little girl who had just gotten a Malibu Barbie for Christmas- except her outfit consisting of small pajama short and a tee shirt all in black - her mouth wide open and smiling. "You like it?" He asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Izzy shrieked. Apparently she didn't notice the skulls and weird voodoo vibe everyone else got from being in there. "It's like SOOOOOO romantic, with all the silk and candles…"

"What about the _skulls_ and _shrunken heads_?" DJ asked trying to freak the girls out. The message did not compute.

Duncan looked at Gwen waiting for a response, but she seemed to be hypnotized by the look of the room. "Gwen..?"

"She seems to not be down to Earth right now, may I take a message?" Offered Izzy.

"Yo, Gwen!" DJ tried- no use. Soon Lindsay and Leshawna came into the room not really taking that much notice of anything except the drool dripping from Gwen's mouth. "Hang on, I got an idea to snap her out of it." Duncan stated stepping over to her. "Hey Princess, how about coming back to reality?" he said shaking her. "Hmmmdhffuhfurhh what?" she managed to slur. "All Right, you leave me no choice Miss Sunshine…" Duncan pulled her head closer to his and he gave her a hard kiss on the lips.

"MMMMM!" Gwen shrieked as her eyes went wide in shock. She pushed Duncan off of her. "DUNCAN?! WHAT THE HELL?!!" she screamed. Everyone started to laugh, even Leshawna. Gwen thought she heard Owen laughing somewhere not too far away. "Leshawna! That's not funny!" "Yeah it is!" Lindsay chocked out. They all silenced and stared at her.

"What?"

"Yo, something smart came out of your mouth girl." DJ said

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Izzy shrieked

"What?"

"Oh, it's not Armageddon? There are no meteors falling from the sky? Never mind then."

"…okay. Now let's get on with the _party_ part of this party." Duncan announced. "Shall we bring out the alcohol?"

"Wait. I'm confused, wasn't this supposed to be a sleepover? I brought nail polish, monopoly, hair curler…" Lindsay asked.

Duncan and Gwen both sighed, "No Lindsay it's not that kind of sleepover party." Gwen began

"Yeah, this sleepover is where we all get drunk and crash on the floor late at night and forget about Chris's 4 am wakeup call in the morning and get totally busted about something unmentionable." Duncan finished.

"Oh," Lindsay sighed and packed up her things. "I guess I'm not staying then: This place gives me the creeps just being here." She finally noticed.

"Umm, I'll go with you." Izzy said and started picturing the evil monkees dancing around everyone's heads. "Looks like the crack's kickin in again…" she muttered. "OOOOO, CRACK? CAN I HAVE SOME?" Lindsay asked as they were walking out the door.

"Sure! Just don't tell the monkees…" Was the last thing heard before Leshawna slammed the door shut.

"Well the two special eds are gone. That leaves two girls and two boys. How very interesting…" Duncan commented.

"You so set that up." said Gwen

"Nu un" He joked. She punched him in the arm. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Let go!" Gwen demanded

"okay" Duncan chuckled

Thump! "Ow!" Gwen got back up and glared at Duncan. They had a stare down for about ten seconds: Duncan smiling and Gwen looking like she was ready to kill him.

"Ok," DJ interrupted before what he thought was going to happen next, actually happened. "Me and Duncan came up with three games we could play. Sorry but we could only pick one and that's just gotta be truth or dare, yall." He and Duncan high fived.

"Uh, sorry to ruin yo boys' fun but ain't that a kids game?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah,_ like did you ever fall in love, Duncan?" _Gwen said in her innocent little girl voice as she put her hands together and teased.

Duncan stepped over a little closer to her. "I don't know about _fall in love…"_ he teased pulling her waist closer to his. "…but I sure do know a girl I want to fu-"

"OK, LET'S START THE GAME YALL!" Leshawna shouted after pushing the two away from each other. The four sat down in a circle: DJ and Leshawna making sure Gwen and Duncan were NOT sitting together. Unbeknownst to the other DJ and Leshawna both whispered:

"ARE YOU GOIN NUTS GIRL/BOY? NOT A SINGLE BEER YET AND YOURE ALL OVER EACH OTHER!"

Gwen: "Umm Leshawna, I don't know what you thought you saw but Duncan was all over me, not the other way around."

"Naaaw girl, you don't pull that innocent bs on me. I saw you smiling at him like he was sexy…"

Gwen blushed.

********

Duncan: "Umm DJ, I don't know what you thought you saw but I was all over her, not the other way around."

"Naaaw boy, you don't pull that denial bs on me. I saw her smiling at you like you was sexy…"

Duncan: "Huh" and he scratched his head.

DJ told the first question, "All right Gwen Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"All Right… Is Leshawna your best friend?"

"_Wow that's a hard one_- no shit, yeah."

Duncan was pissed at DJ for making his game boring.

"NOOOO DUUUDE! YOU DON'T DO IT LIKE THAT! YOU ASK A FUN QUESTION LIKE: GWEN ARE YOU A VIRGIN?"

"I pass."

"No passing."

"Fine, no, I'm not a virgin."

"Who was your first?"

"I thought this was one question per person."

"Was it Trent?"

"What? No."

"Anyone on this island?"

"No."

"Anyone who was on this island?"

"No. Can you stop asking me questions?"

"No. I wanna know who your first was."

"I'm not telling."

"Then I'll tell Heather youre a virgin."

Gwen's eyes went wide. For some reason everyone on TDI was in the same high school, she pictured Heather putting up posters in the hallways, making a club, telling Trent…"

"Gwen honey…?" Leshawna waved a hand in front of her face.

"NooooOOOOOOO!!! My first was a….a…." She whispered "rapist" to her friend's ear.

"Oh, honey. That don't count, and HOLY MOTHERFUDGING GOD WOMAN YOU WERE-" she was cut off by the hand placed over her mouth. Gwen nodded. "Where do you think all the dark clothes and loner-ism came from?"

"So your first was…?"

"Oh, if that doesn't count it was Trent then."

_Five minutes of Duncan asking who Gwen's "That doesn't count" was later…_

Duncan and DJ hadn't a damn clue what was going on between the two girls at the moment except they were both very quiet and Gwen was rocking back and forth, like there was a bad memory stuck in her head…

"Okay," Duncan said. "I'm thinking we should start the movie now. Gwen you wanna pick?"

"Beer. I need beer." Was her answer.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of that… how about you Leshawna?"

"Gimme some vodka an lemonade and I'll be fine."

"Okay whats with the sudden need of alcohol?" asked DJ

"It makes the scary man go away…" Gwen quoted her therapist

A.N. I'm sorry. This whole chapter is so wrong. But I'm insane so is that a logical answer for it? R and R. Also, ISNT IT WEIRD HOW "THERAPIST" IS LIKE "THE RAPIST" ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Ahem, sorry…


	3. Chapter 3

Leshawna patted her friends back without looking away from the wall in front of her "It's okay girl, everything is going to be just fine."

"That's what Mother said"

DJ stared at the girls. He wasn't use to this sort of situation- you know, two of your friends totally freaked out by something he didn't want to ask?- so he went to go find Duncan who was out getting some drinks… somewhere… where would he even get drinks from?

DJ stepped outside, "Duncan!" he shouted "Yo, Duncan where are y-"

"RIGHT HERE!" Yelled Duncan, popping out from a cellar door right next to the cabin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ screamed as he ran off for the woods.

"Wait, man. DJ, COME BACK! Aw whatever…" Duncan tried calling his friend. DJ was probably a mile away by now.

Duncan tried getting his keys for the back door. Chris had installed locks on both the cabins since Izzy had broken in to see Owen one time. _Wow, that was something I'd wish to forget…_

_One late evening the boys were talking inside their cabin,_

"_So who do you think is the hottest chick on the island? I think it's Izzy." Owen asked_

"_Bridgette." Geoff quickly said_

"_Um… either Lindsay or Leshawna." Stated DJ_

"_Hey Lindsay's mine!" Tyler shouted_

"_And my heart belongs to Leshawna." Stated Harold_

"_Gwen." Trent and Cody both said simultaneously. They glared at each other._

"_Eva's nice…" mumbled Ezekiel_

"_There is no girl on this Island smart enough for me." Noah said reading his book._

"_No girl beautiful enough for me." Justin sang in his magnificent voice_

"_What about you Duncan? I think I know who it is…" Owen insisted_

"_SHUT UP! I like… I like… that Courtney girl… she's pretty hot." Duncan lied_

"_sure whatever, I believe that you like Gwe-" Owen was cut off._

"_ALL RIGHT CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!"_

_Duncan sighed in relief._

Duncan was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the door open to a very red- eyed goth and a very thirsty Leshawna. He still held his keys in the air, so a hand waved in front of him.

"Duncan, boy? Earth to Duncan!" Leshawna shouted.

"Wha-? Oh right, a Hard Lemonade for you and Miller Lite for you and me ." He handed two to Gwen. Her expression turned form sad to confused, "Um, Duncan? I think I only want one." She said handing him back the one in her left hand. For a brief moment their hands touched. "You say you don't want it, but the truth is you need it. Just like I need eight." Duncan joked. (You could tell because he only grabbed six!"

Gwen laughed. Wait a second, Gwen laughed! Well that's not exactly abnormal, but Trent wasn't there…

Apparently Gwen and Duncan thought exactly what the author did and there was an erie silence hanging over the room.

Leshawna took a long hard swig of her drink then finally noticed something. "Hey! Where's DJ?"

Meanwhile…

Geoff was dreaming. He and Bridgette were getting married! She had a long white dress on and a veil covered her face.

"I do" he said. Then lifted the veil only to shriek in terror.

"DJ man! What are you doing at my wedding, brah?"

"Geoff, sorry to break this to you but your dreaming. I need you to wake up so I can tell you something."

"Tell me what DJ?"

"You need to stop the party. It will ruin many relationship…s and increase ratings- but still! Trent and Courtney depend on you…" Then all of a sudden, everything went blurry for Geoff and he found himself in the middle of the woods with Leshawna and Trent.

"What do you mean Chris invited back all the old campers?"

"I mean that he said it would increase ratings- Or Owen told him or something- and he invited me and Courtney back for the next day, but we got here kind of early and-"

"THAT NO GOOD BASTARD! Um, sorry hun but you and Miss Sunshine over there can't come back until _tomorrow at 9:00."_

Suddenly there was a rattling in the bushes and Geoff thought he saw Bunny just before he woke up…

"WHOA! That was a weird a dream…"

        

A.n: There not so messed up now is it? Hope you like it! Remember to review . Okies bah by!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Where's DJ?" Leshawna asked.

Gwen shrugged. Duncan sighed, "I scared him and he ran off into the woods like the pussy he is." He laughed, "I'll tell you: that guy screams like a little girl!" Gwen shrugged again while Duncan was roflhao (rolling on floor laughing his ass off). Leshawna gave him an ugly glare.

"And you didn't even bother to tell us?!" Duncan tried to form words through his laughter.

"Didn't… think… was… big… deal." He sighed, "Must've slipped my mind."

"I can't believe you! Ima go find that boy an bring him home." Leshawna yelled as she left the cabin in search of DJ. She slammed the door behind her.

"Nice job dumbass." Gwen joked.

"It's not my fault that DJ ran away- oh, wait- yeah, it is!" Duncan chuckled.

They both sat down in front of the TV in total silence for about five minutes. Gwen was blankly staring at her drink and Duncan was trying to find the remote. He had noticed Gwen had been awfully quiet, he was sure it was about Trent, she had that look n her face. He pictured everything going through his girl friend's head: _Why did I have to vote him off? Why did Heather have to be such a bitch?_

The TV flashed on again showing the bored faces of Owen, Chris, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, and Chef. Neither of the two seemed to notice though.

"You know you really have to stop the whole moody and broody thing. It gets kind of annoying after a while." Duncan said kind of harshly.

"What broody thing?" Gwen stopped staring at her beer and looked over at her friend.

"Ever since Trent left, you've gone Miss Depressed- Emo-teenager on me. It's like you think good old Trent is going to cheat on you: for real this time. I personally don't think it's good for your health." He stated mater-of-factly

"Since when did you start caring about my health?" Gwen spat back. A little smile appeared on her face.

"Umm, maybe since you started checking me out all the time?" He joked

"I so do not check you out. And where did you get that idea Mister I'm- going- to-kiss- Gwen-because-'she is the hottest girl here besides Courtney?' You really have to be quieter in the confession cam, dude." She teased.

Duncan was taken by surprise. "so been spying on me have we?" Duncan grinned.

"Did not" Gwen turned to him, laying on her side.

"Did so" Duncan copied Gwen a small grin appearing on both of their faces

"Did not" She leaned in closer to him

"Did so." He leaned in closer until their lips were practically an inch apart.

"Did… not." Gwen whispered slyly as she and Duncan kissed. Their lips smacked against each other and soon he pulled her waist closer to his. She moaned as he rolled on top of her and held her arms pinned up above her head. Gwen stopped and Duncan pulled back to let her talk. "It was the alcohol I would never cheat on Trent."

"And I… well these days I'd probably cheat on Courtney with anyone… but I would always stay faithful to her."

"Wait, how does that work ou-" She was cut off by Duncan pushing his lips down on hers once again. He quickly ripped off all of his clothes along with hers and started moving his kisses down to her neck. "Duncan…"

Little did they know the TV was back on…

Meanwhile….

The remaining campers along with Chris and Chef were all watching the small camera being projected onto a monster sized TV. Before the dumb machine woudn't work but now what was on the giant screen surprised them. Chris turned around from the projection to face the camera.

"The last time we saw our four campers party there was Gwen and Duncan boringly sitting in silence watching the TV. Apparently, we missed something because now they're… let's just say they're closer than ever before." The sadistic host stepped out of the way for the camera to view Duncan and Gwen on the road to second base. Suddenly the camera was blocked by a large hand and muffled yelling was heard from Chris's mouth. "What're you kidding? We want the ratings to stay the way they are! We don't need you dwelling on that…" Chris looked back "Whoa, where'd he learn that?" Soon the camera went on standby for a few minutes.

Also meanwhile…

" DJ! DJ boy where you at?" Leshawna screamed to the dark forest that surrounded her. She stopped to look around. "Where am I at?"

Leshawna though she heard a growling come from behind her, she turned around to find a huge bear staring her right in the face.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" It growled.

"Aw no, aint no way I'm falling for this one again. Izzy you come out of there right now!" The bear stopped moving. "Oh, you got me! Ok!" Izzy lifted the head of the bear suit off and shouted

"MAN, LESHAWNA YOU'RE GOOD! IM GUESSING YOU WANT TO SEE DJ RIGHT? WELL I PASSED BYHIM IN THIS SUIT AND I WAS ALL 'GRR IMA BEAR IM GONNA EAT YOU' 'AND HE WAS ALL LIKE 'GAHHH!' AND I WAS LIKE 'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE LITTLE CHILD YOUR GRANNY'S NOT HOME' AND HE SCREAMED AND RAN BACK THAT WAY!' Izzy pointed. Leshawna didn't understand a thing the girl just said but decided to follow where she pointed anyway. It was out of the forest and back to the main camp area and what looked kind of like a huge TV loomed off in the distance…

Meanwhile at the cabin… (I use lots of meanwhiles don't I?"

Gwen was pulling her shirt back on and Duncan sat back and relaxed a few feet away from her.

"I was drunk."

"I was faithful."

"Shouldn't you get your clothes back on?"

"Shouldn't you get your clothes back off?"

Gwen stared at him for a moment, then decided he was probably right so she pulled her shirt back off and threw it by the pile of other clothes.

"I hate you."

"You mean you love me." And he grabbed her naked body and they started the whole theatrical event again.

"Gwen…"

Meanwhile at the projector,

"Wow this is JUST like watching a romantic comedy!" said a certain dumb blonde

"Shut up Lindsay," Chris told her "Sorry viewers about the standby but to make it up to you: We have brought back two more contestants! Give a big welcome to Trent and Courtney." Everyone at the camera was quiet and gasps were heard all around, the TV shut off. The were two newcomers totally oblivious to what was happening around them.

"Thanks Chris," Courtney smiled politely "Say, where's Duncan?"

Chris was trying so hard to keep his mouth shut, "_Umm, I don't know. Maybe he's back at the cabins? Why don't you go check? _Same goes for you Trent!"

The two walked on towards the cabins still oblivious to everything that was happening. As soon as they were out of earshot (or so they thought) the crowd burst into laughter again and the TV went back on.

AN: Chapter… what is this 4? Tell me what you thought of it! Okies bah by!


	5. Chapter 5

An: I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. Love all of you reviewers especially GothicVampire15, Miss Tear- Chan, and KaidaThorn for reviewing chapter 4. So here's 5 starting with Leshawna:

Leshawna had been walking for at least four hours. It was about 2:00 a.m. and surprisingly, she was kinda tired.

"Can't… go...on!" She blurted before collapsing on the ground. Leshawna slumbered peacefully…. For about five minutes until someone started tapping her shoulder… then shaking her.

"W- Wha?" she stuttered.

"Leshawna, its me DJ."

Her eyes snapped open.

"DJ! IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL NIGHT BOY! I LEFT GWEN AND DUNCAN ALONE AND EVERYTHING! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BE-" she was cut off by DJ putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, you said you left GWEN AND DUNCAN ALONE? That's not good."

Leshawna pushed his hand out of the way, "Umm, in case you have forgotten: there's nothing to worry about. The two of them are in stable relationships. You think that if we left them alone for too long they would start fooling around?"

Leshawna suddenly realized what she just said and she and DJ stared at each other for a moment.

"I fear more than that." Then suddenly they both took off.

Meanwhile….

A very drunk Gwen and Duncan were playing truth or dare. They were both lying naked on one of the top bunks, luckily under a blanket so the rating could stay PG for the show.

"Okay… you're turn." Duncan said.

"T- Truth." Gwen stuttered

"Are you… wait I forgot… oh, yeah: Are you thinking we should go for another round?" Duncan stammered but he was still smiling like he hadn't goofed up. Apparently Gwen didn't notice either. Gwen climbed out of the bun bed and to a place where the cameras (yes there's more than one) couldn't see.

"Duncan…" she whined "You come down here."

Sighing Duncan climbed back down to join her.

"I'm taking this as a 'no Duncan I'm _tired_' or 'no Duncan I've _had enough_'." He said in his best Courtney voice.

"Just throw some clothes on and follow me." Gwen ordered putting her usual outfit on.

"Yes mam." Duncan saluted to Gwen like she was Chef or something. She giggled.

"Oh, Duncan you're so funny sometimes," She said pulling him by the shirt as she kicked the back door open and then whispered in his ear. ", but if you want another round you'll have to catch me first." And with that said she took off for the woods. Duncan chuckled and said to himself before running behind her "She so digs me."

Meanwhile…

"Seriously! Why did you do that Leshawna?! Leaving two young people around alcohol..." DJ sounded like his mother.

"Um, excuse me? Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?" Leshawna spat back

"Yes, but still…" DJ couldn't think of another thing to say. They had been running 15 minutes straight and he was out of breath anyway.

"All right, let's take a break. It's almost daybreak and the cabins aren't too far off, we should be able to make it back in less tha-"

"Where did you learn all this crazy math DJ?"

"Oh, um… nowhere." (like DJ was about to explain to her that Noah had been his tutor for a while! The thought…)

After a breather, Leshawna noticed something moving by a nearby tree. It looked like a flash of blue and black…

"Hey DJ, do you see that?" she pointed towards the tree.

"N-" suddenly a flash of green appeared. "-Yes."

The two started creeping towards the tree trying their hardest not to make a sound. Suddenly they heard something like a moaning.

"Do you here that? It sounds like somebody's had a long night. I'm guessing it's a-"

"It's not a yawn DJ." Leshawna said loud enough for the blue and green flashes to hear.

"It's a couple of cheaters." Leshawna stepped out from her hiding place and caught Gwen and Duncan in the middle of a passionate kiss. Their eyes simultaneously opened and stepped away from each other. Gwen was beet red while Duncan kept his cool.

"Well," she crossed her arms. "Explain."

Meanwhile…

"You sure Chris meant to walk through the forest?" Trent asked in disbelief "Cause, wouldn't it be easier if we just walked the other way?"

Courtney shrugged, "Maybe he has some kind of surprise for us."

Somewhere by the big projector Chris laughed, "Oh man, do I. _Oh man, do I…"_


	6. Chapter 6

An: Well here's 6 finally! I kind of changed it from Geoff's dream in 3 so if you liked that sorry! Anyway, we start at the end of 5 with Leshawna, DJ, Duncan, and Gwen.

"Well," Leshawna crossed her arms and glared at the two cheaters in front of her. "Explain."

"I wasn't sober!" Gwen whined

"I wasn't faithful!" Duncan pleaded "Don't tell Courtney!"

"Trent would die! And if doesn't he'll kill me!"

"Courtney will release an unending hellfire upon my soul and curse me till the day my children's children die!"

"Who said anything about children? There was protection!" Gwen laughed nervously.

Statements like these continued for another five minutes as Leshawna and DJ nodded and stared blankly at the two.

"And then I got out of bed and-" DJ cut Duncan off from his rambling.

"So you two had _absolutely no feelings for each other_ beforehand and it was_ just the alcohol_. And what we saw a little while ago _wasn't what it looked like_."

"Well if you put it that way…" Duncan and Gwen said simultaneously.

"DUNCAN! GWEN!"

"GWEN! DUNCAN!"

"Hey was that Trent and Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"Umm, I think so girl. Now you're gonna be in deep shit if Trent finds you here with Duncan so I suggest the both of you run like hell for the cabins."

As soon as Leshawna finished a girl's voice shouted "THERE THEY ARE!" and they ran off.

Meanwhile…

"Maybe he has some sort of surprise for us." Courtney shrugged

"Courtney, this is Chris. If there was a surprise it would be something really, REALLY bad."

The two stared at each other.

"…and that doesn't sound too unusual."

Courtney sighed, "What could it be? Maybe Duncan and Gwen cheating on us?" she said sarcastically. They both laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe next season they'll become 'best friends'!" Trent joked. They both fell backwards, rofltao, until Courtney thought she heard something not too far away.

"_explain"_

"Hey did you hear that?" She questioned Trent sitting up and trying to hear better.

"No, wha-"

"SHHHHH!"

"… _wasn't sober!"_

"…_faithful!" "… don't tell Courtney!"_

"…_Trent… kill me…"_

"…_Courtney… unending hellfire… curse me… children die."_

"_Who said anything about children?! There was protection!"_

Trent and Courtney stopped listening. "That kind of sounds like Duncan and Gwen." Pointed out Trent.

"No shit, and if there's something about not being sober and children, I'm going to find out what it is." Courtney started walking towards the voices.

"Hey wait up! If Gwen's pregnant, I'm going to be there for her."

"Aw, Trent that's so sweet of you! NOW HURRY UP."

The former camper's started shouting for Gwen and Duncan and soon enough they saw the worried faces of the two.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Courtney screamed and the chase had begun.

An: sorry to cut it so short but I just wanted to post this bit up before chapter 7, that's kind of like the big 'climax', R n R!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: …and the angelic music plays! Cap 7is finally here! We continue with 'the chase' from Gwen/ Duncan's PoV. So sorry I haven't updated in almost four weeks!

Fear engulfed Gwen's mind as she and Duncan ran for the cabins.

_Oh god, what if Trent catches me…_ she thought.

_What if he heard us! _She gasped.

Duncan looked over at her,

."What?" he asked

"Nothing!" she yelped "Most certainly not thinking about Trent and Courtney right now, that's for sure."

Suddenly Duncan grabbed her by the waist and dove into some nearby bushes.

"We can say here until they pass us, then we sneak back into the cabins like nothing happened." He explained

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I think they all ready saw us back there." She pointed back towards Leshawna and DJ.

"Don't worry Sweet Heart: we'll just say we thought they were Chris and Chef Hatchet." Duncan said calmly

"Yeah, Courtney will totally believe that." Gwen replied sarcastically

"And you have faith Lover Boy will?" he questioned

"Apparently you just did!" she spat back at him

"Calm down pet-"

"And don't call me nicknames! I hate those!"

"You didn't seem to mind them last night…"

_Back to a bored Chris…_

There were four different views on the projector, each of which had none of the campers on them. Sadly, everyone in the audience was falling asleep.

"Tell me why we didn't put more cameras in the forest?" he asked Owen

"Umm…"

"Whatever, all the drama probably all ready happened 'sigh' ratings will just have to remain the same." He muttered some curse about the producers and took out his mega phone,

" Attention: Everyone, go back to your cabins, shows over."

Tons of groans echoed throughout the audience… excluding Izzy.

"Wow that was fun! Let's all go find the two dead bodies of Gwen and Duncan!" and she ran off.

_Meanwhile Courtney and Trent…_

The two had been running for miles; one lap around the entire island and half way through a second. And Trent was getting tired. They were near the cabins and Trent figured now would be a good time to rest,

"Courtney," he breathed "Courtney we've been running for hours, can't we take a break?"

"No I think I see Duncan and Gwen over in those bushes." She pointed to a patch of green with shades of blue and lime at the top.

"Come on!" he whined.

"Fine, but I'm going on ahead. You just stay here; I'll catch them for both our sakes." She bragged

Trent growled, "I'll go with you."

Thankfully, Courtney let the two of them walk over to bushes and Trent had a moment to catch his breath.

"I still can't believe this is happening." He muttered to himself, too bad she heard him…

"Look at the facts Trent; The two of them weren't sober -"

"-but Gwen _never_ drinks!-"

"-the two of them mentioned children-"

"- but Gwen _always_ uses protection!-"

"- and the two were pleading to someone not to tell either me or you."

"-but…but…"

"I'm sorry Trent, it looks like we have a couple of cheaters on our hands." Courtney said solemnly

"I'm definitely leaving Duncan. What about you and Gwen?" she asked

Trent didn't respond for a moment, instead he looked at his feet,

"If Duncan and Gwen got drunk and slept together, that's one thing. But if Gwen and Duncan got drunk, slept together, and Duncan got Gwen pregnant, I want to be there for her, because I doubt Duncan will." He vowed.

"Aww that's so sweet, now what about after the abortion?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Trent said a little taken aback

"Oh Pa-lees Trent, you and Gwen so aren't the parental type. Now come on, are you going to help me kill Duncan or not?"

"Uhh…" Trent was still shocked at Courtney's response.

_Meanwhile with Duncan and Gwen still hiding in the bushes…_

"Duncan, we lost sight of them a long time ago, don't you think we should go hide in the cabins now?" Gwen worriedly asked.

"Fine Sweet Heart, we just have to go when we know-"

"Me and Trent aren't right behind you two?" Someone finished for him. They turned around to find Trent and Courtney staring them right in the face. Trent ran right up to Gwen and hugged her.

"Oh babe I'm so glad you're alright! I thought running after you might strain the baby." Gwen backed away from him

"Um Trent what baby?"

"Back in the forest you were talking about children and not being sober."

"So you implied I was cheating on you?"

"Well, before me and Court got here Chris gave us this…"

Trent pulled out a photo shopped picture of Gwen and Duncan making out in some room. (look at my avatar)

"Oh my god; Trent, this isn't real!"

"Oh… so you're not pregnant?"

"No!"

"And you never slept with Duncan?"

She cast a quick glance at the man in question, he looked at her then Trent and nodded.

"N-No."

"Oh, well that's great!" he shouted and they kissed.

"Aww, so you never cheated on me either?" Courtney asked

"No, I never would _Sweet Heart_…" he told her pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Out of nowhere Izzy came into this romantic picture and started shrieking

"HEY WHY ARENT YOU TWO DEAD YET? DIDN'T YOU SLEEP TOGE-" and surprisingly, a random brick fell from the sky and knocked her out cold.

**********************************************************

A few hours later Trent and Courtney left on the boat for playa de losas and weren't seen again until TDDDDI. Everyone had a happy ending yada, yada, yada. All relationships were saved, that is until Izzy finally told Trent and Courtney in TDA and all relationships were destroyed.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Except Gwen and Duncan who lived happily ever after: The End!

AN: …and that is why they call it author universe. R and R.

-Sincerely, SSRPG


End file.
